Num Sábado desses no Santuário
by Beautymoon
Summary: Num sábado de calor EXTREMO o cavaleiro de Touro tem uma ideia e chama todos os dourados com ele pra curtir e fugir do calor também, porém, coisas um pouquinho estranhas acontecem. Songfic inspirada na música Sábado de Sol do Mamonas...


Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário, Grécia.

11:30 da manhã, _pleno fim de semana ( um calor dos infernos!)_

Casa de Touro

Aldebaran está entediado, e o que é pior, Aldebaran está entediado e com calor. Resolve descer até a casa de Mú.

Casa de Áries

Mú também não está numa situação melhor do que Aldebaran, mas está tentando, inutilmente, se refrescar com um pequeno ventilador de mão, que por sua vez está sendo disputadíssimo com o eterno pentelho: Kiki

Mú: Desisto Kiki, pode ficar com o ventilador.

Entrega o ventilador ao menino, que fica feliz, mas logo se decepciona porque a pilha do ventilador acabou.

Kiki: Mestre Mú! Você fez de propósito!

Mú: Hehe...foi. Ah, Kiki! Você é muito à toa. Vai treinar!

Kiki: Ah não, ta muito quente! Prefiro ficar deitado nesse mármore geladinho aqui da sua casa.

Mú: Kiki...eu não quero me irritar com você...

Kiki: Por favor, mestre Mú!

Mú: Já chega. FORA DAQUI!

Sem escolha, o aprendiz vai, muito emburrado, treinar. Em seguida chega o cavaleiro de Touro.

Aldebaran: Oi Mú! Esse ventilador aí funciona?

Mú: Não. Mas pelo menos eu tentei.

Aldebaran: Eu vim aqui só pra saber se você ta legal, mas no caminho tive uma ótima idéia.

Mú: Que bom! Fala então.

Aldebaran: Vamos chamar o resto dos cavaleiros e dar uma escapadinha pra gente se refrescar.

Mú: E o Santuário, como é que fica?

Aldebaran: A Saori ta no Japão...

Mú: Isso não é certo, mas eu aceito sim, porque está muito quente!

Aldebaran: Ótimo. Então você chama todo mundo, e eu ajeito as coisas pra nossa saída, ta? Tchau! Fui!

Aldebaran corre na velocidade da luz pra sua casa, e deixa Mú com a árdua tarefa de chamar todos os dourados.

Mú: Droga! Eu num vou subir todas essas escadas não. Já sei! Vou falar com eles pelos cosmo.

Mú começa a chamar Saga pelo cosmo.

_Saga: Hahahaháhá! Bem feito! Caiu igual uma jaca podre!_

_Mú: Saga?_

_Saga: Espera só um pouquinho..._

_Mú: (gota)_

_Saga: uAHUAhaUHUAH! Viu Kanon? Quem mandou rir de mim? Se ferrou! Se fer-ro-ou!_

_Mú: Saga..._

_Saga: Já disse pra esperar, vê se te manca cara!_

_Mú: Saga! É o Mú!_

_Saga: Ah, oi Mú! Tudo bem?_

_Mú: Tudo. Só quero passar um recad, Aldebaranquersaircomtodososcavaleirosprarefrescar. Tchau!_

_Saga: Aldebaran o quê? Mú eu não...Mú? Mú!_

_Cosmo do Mú: " Esse cosmo se encontra desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Por favor tente mais tarde. Biiiiiip!"_

Saga: Grrrrrrr!!!

Kanon: Que foi?

Saga: Mú.

Kanon: Porque imitou uma vaca?

Saga: Não esse mú! Era o Mú! Ele disse que Deba chamou a gente pra piscina dele por causa do calor.

Kanon: Eu num sabia que ele tinha piscina em casa...

Saga: Nem eu.

Kanon: Vamos chamar os outros.

Saga: Tah, mas eu só vou até a casa do Mascara da Morte. Ta muito calor pra ficar subindo um monte de escadas.

Kanon: Tem razão. Vamos então!

Casa de Câncer

Máscara batia num tambor com força, enquanto Aioria, Milo, Shura e Afrodite "dançavam" em volta dele e do tambor.

MdM: Macumba Lelê! Macumba Lalá! Dança da chuva EU fazer, chuva EU ganhar! Todo mundo comigo!

Os cavaleiros começam a imitar e cantar junto com Mascara da Morte.

Saga: Festinha aqui?

Kanon: E nem nos convidaram.

Milo: Estamos fazendo a dança da chuva.

Aioria: Até eu que sou grego, já não agüento mais esse calor!

Kanon: Pois nós temos boas noticias, Aldebaran vai fazer uma festinha na piscina e convidou todo mundo!

Shura: Oba! Yo adoro uma festa!

MdM: Se não vai ter chuva, (destrói o tambor) vamos a festa!

Saga: "Não me lembro de ter ouvido a palavra: festa"

Milo: Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas e chamar o Kamus.

Aioria: E eu o meu irmão!

Afrodite: Eu chamo o Shaka. Ui! Meu sonho sempre foi ver aquele espetáculo de sunga e... Ei! Não me olhem assim!

Assim todos foram chamar os outros cavaleiros.

Enquanto isso na Casa de Touro...

Aldebaran: " Bem, está muuuuito quente, então o melhor lugar para se ir é numa...cachoeira! Pena que é longe..."

Aldebaran olha triste para a sua mesinha de centro e pega um papelzinho que lhe chamou atenção que dizia.

" Arquimedes – Aluguel de veículos"

Animado, Deba discou o numero do papelzinho.

Atendente: Arquimedes veículos. Alôu!

Aldebaran: Oi, eu gostaria de alugar um veiculo para doze pessoas.

Atendente: Sim, temos bons caminhões.

Aldebaran: Eu quero um, e pode pôr no nome de Saori Kido. O endereço é Santuário. Sabe onde é?

Atendente: Sim. Chegaremos com seu veiculo em meia hora. Tenha um bom dia.

E desligou o telefone.

Aldebaran: Ótimo. Fim de semana, esse sol de rachar e eu já tenho um programinha!

Deba, você é um gênio!

"_Sábado de sol_

_Aluguei um caminhão..."_

Quase meia hora depois os cavaleiros já estavam com suas respectivas sungas, bóias, óculos de mergulho e pés de pato, na casa de Touro.

Afrodite: E então? Cadê a piscina?

Kamus: E o Milo disse que ia ter mulheres na festinha.

Shura: Quando vai começar?

Deba: Que festa? Acho que vocês entenderam errado! Mú, o que você disse a eles?

Mú: Eu disse ao Saga o que você me disse, e ele passou a noticia adiante.

MdM: Eu até parei minha "dança da chuva".

Shaka: Dança da chuva?

MdM: É Barbie! Qualquer dia eu te ensino.

Shaka: Eu não sou Barbie! Grrrr!!!

Afrodite: Não liga pra esse grosso Shakinha!

Shaka: Não se mete Afrodite...

Afrodite: Se você quiser, você mete...

Shaka: (gota)

Deba: Como eu ia dizendo, eu chamei vocês pra sair pra irmos na cachoeira.

Kamus: Aaaaaah, então é isso!

Deba: É!

Shura: Então é melhor a gente ficar aqui.

Mú: Ah, que isso gente. Vamos! Vai ser legal.

Aioros: Pelo menos vamos espantar o calor. Mas eu queria as mulheres que o Milo prometeu. No inferno é meio difícil!

Deba: Ah! Animem-se, vai ser legal. E ó, eu fiz feijoada pra gente levar.

Saga: O que é isso?

"_Pra levar a galera_

_Pra comer feijão..."_

Deba: Vamos descendo, porque a cachoeira é longe e eu arranjei um carro pra gente ir.

MdM: Ora essa! Nós somos os cavaleiros de ouro, podemos ir na velocidade da luz.

Kanon: Também acho!

Deba: Mas só EU sei o lugar, então é melhor não reclamarem e irmos no MEU carro.

Aioria: E desde quando você tem dinheiro pra comprar carro?

Deba: Eu aluguei...no nome da Saori.

Saga: Seu maluco! Ela vai matar a gente!

Kamus: E um carro só é apertado demais.

Deba: Confiem em mim.

Na porta do Santuário...

Afrodite: Eu não ando NISSO nem me pagando!

Afrodite apontava horrorizado pra um caminhão que estava em péssimo estado.

MdM: Não seja fresco!

Aioros: Pior do que está, não pode ficar. Vamos!

E então todos foram. Aldebaran dirigindo, Mú e Aioros no carona. Todos os outros cavaleiros ficaram na parte de trás do caminhão, que estava meio detonado (meio é só um eufemismo) e sacudia muito. Afrodite que a principio odiou, depois foi o único que gostou, pois a cada quebra-molas que fazia o caminhão pular, ele se jogava em cima de um dos cavaleiros.

Meia hora depois de se segurarem com os solavancos e de segurarem a preciosa feijoada, eles finalmente chegam ao seu destino e se deparam com uma bela cachoeira. O bom humor volta e todos saem do caminhão.

Shura: Até que não foi tão mal assim...

Aioria: Pela cachoeira, ta valendo a pena!

Kanon: Ei! Quem são aqueles? (apontando para as pedras)

Saga: Ah, são os cavaleiros de bronze.

MdM: Achei que eles estavam no Japão com a Saori.

Saga: E estão. Esses aí são os inferiores.

Shaka: Mas o que eles estão fazendo?

Saga: Sei lá! Vamos ver!

"_Chegando lá_

_Mais que vergonha_

_Só tinha maconha..."_

Milo: É por isso que esse Jabú e sua turma não sobem na vida.

Shaka: Que vergonha! Eu tento entrar em contato com Buda e venho parar aqui.

Jabú: Hahahahahah! A loirinha vai entrar em contato com a bunda!

Cavaleiros que estavam drogados: Háháháhá!!!!

Shaka: Calem a boca, almas drogadas!

Nisso Aldebaran chegou carregando um enorme caldeirão de feijoada.

Jabú: Hehehe! O que tem dentro dessa panela?

Geki: Deve ser mulher!

Ban: Essa foi a coisa mais drogada que eu já ouvi na minha vida! Hahahahahhahahahah!

Drogados: Hahahahahahahahahah-HÁ!

Ban: Olha só pra ele. (aponta Mú) Ele não tem sobrancelha! Hahahahahahhaha!

Geki: E esse daqui (aponta Kamus) Tem até demais! Hahahahhahahahahah!!!!!

Todos: Hahahahhahahahhaha!!!

Geki: Ei você! (pra Kamus) Por que não dá um pouquinho um pouquinho da sua pra ele. Você tem um monte! Huahuahauahuahuahahauhauhauahauhauh!!!

Jabú: PÁRA TUDO!

( Silêncio)

Jabú: A cachoeira ta tãããããããoooo...MOLHADA!

Ban: Molhada! Molhada! Molhada! Huahauahauhauhauha!!!

Jabú: Sabe, vamos pegar essa panela aí pra gente.

Milo: Ah num vão, não!

" _Os maconheros tavam doidão_

_Querendo o meu feijão..."_

Deba: A feijoada é nossa e ninguém tasca!

MdM: Encarem os fatos. Nós já poderíamos ter espancado eles, e não teríamos que ficar ouvindo esse monte de merda!

Shaka: Não fale "merda". E nós não vamos bater neles. Nós vamos é embora!

E assim todos os dourados voltaram pro Santuário, sem aproveitar o sábado e a feijoada, que ficou com Jabú e sua turminha, que ainda assim achavam que tinha uma mulher na panela. Geki, o mais empolgado com a idéia, mergulhou de cabeça no caldeirão e ficou entalado. Mas os dourados mantiveram segredo.

Ao chegar em sua casa Máscara retornou a fazer sua "dança da chuva", e dessa vez deu um resultado muito positivo, caiu um toró tão grande no Santuário por três dias seguidos que quando a Saori voltou estava achando que isso era coisa do Poseidon.

Mascara ficou realmente feliz, porque em termos de macumba e ritos em geral "ele é foda". Concluiu que o que deu errado na outra tentativa foi a presença de Aioria, Shura, Milo e Afrodite, pois como são inexperientes e " não tão fodas como ele" no assunto, estavam agourando a sua macumba.

_**Música: Sábado de sol (Mamonas Assassinas**)_

FIM

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabe aqueles dias em q vc ouve uma musiquinha eaí vc já imagina uma historinha em cima dela? Então é isso, aconteceu, e eu achei legal postar aqui, coisas espontaneas acabam ficando legais. Espero q essa esteja. É uma songfic, e eu sei q a música é minúscula, mas como a ideia da fic partiu dela, eu deixei com musica msm!

Por favor, comentem. Preciso saber se está bom ou não. É minha primeira one-shot, então mandem reviews! Please! Bjos!


End file.
